


Why is that funny?

by CarCran



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Loudcest (The Loud House), Multi, Porn Watching, Twincest, Underage Sex, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarCran/pseuds/CarCran
Summary: A twincest fanfict. Not much else I can write.
Relationships: Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lana Loud/Lola Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Why is that funny?

Another crazy day, at the loud house. Birds are singing, neighbours are chilling, the house is exploding. There ain t a second without something insane happening at this day. As the kids get they're school snacks, bags and all that bullshit, Lisa goes to kindergarten, and the others to school.

Lola and Lana have not that long ago had this... funny moment, they got into a fight as usual, but they quikly apologized. As they went to the bathroom to take a shower, they joked about Lori and Bobby, it went far enough to talk about boys. "I Really like skippy, he is funny and so cool! I am have you seen his bike, it's basicly a motorcycle!" Lana said about her crush. "Oh I met skippy, him and Winston ar friends, he introduced me to him why we were at th sandbox. The bike sure is cool, but have you seen Winstons hair?! It looks sooo pretty!" The girls laugh as they leave the bath to dry. "I wonder why Lorri and Bobby have to have contact all the time, I don t see Winston everyday" Lana said. "I guess because they are older, they do more adult stuff like mom and dad. Some 5th grade guys at school talked about it... se I think? It's just a word they kept repeating and laughing over" Lana said, Lola wanting to know why the word is funny wanted to look it up, so she asked Lana if she wants to join, Lana did. The girls dressed and went to use the laptop. Shockingly, it was not being used by the others.

"Ok, so.. S..E...K...S...." Lola typed in the browser. Imedietly, it corrected them 'Did you mean sex?' As the girls clicked the correct version, they looked through, llookingin the links shown. Since most of them were boring long articles, and tjegirls didn t want to read they searched for videos. "Porn? Pregnancy? Anticonception? What are these things?" The girls searched for the first thing. Porn. Then they clicked on the links and opened a website asking they re age. "Should we just say we are 18?" Lana aked and Lola smiled and nodded. As they clicked 'yes' the background blur disapeared and so many naked people, especially naked ladys showing theyre body, touching they re vaginas. The girls blushed a bit bet without question clicked on the first video "Siblings Caught. Sisters be fisters" "What are they doing?!" Lola said "That looks fun" Lana laughed. They watched the whole 15 minute video, everytime with the mentioning of them having fun. It being so fucking good, and the moaning, the girls looked aat eachother blushing even more. As the video ended, they didn t even move the mouse and just sat. "Why is that funny to the guys, that just looks fun" Lana said. "I guess the lady s were enjoing it..." They both looked at eachother and both knew it s a matter of time one of them would ask 'wanna try?' They understood fairly quicly. "Lana I don t know. Aren t we too little for that? I mean it does look fun and all but also kind of... weird?" Lola looked sadly at Lana "I think we can try a little, i it will not be good we will just stop..." Something snapped in both of em. "Lola I feel kind of weird" Lola looked atLana suprised "Like your vagina is kind of itchy?" Lola asked "Y-Yes! How did you know?" Lana asked "I feel the same way.. I remember feeling like this once, when seeing Winstons willy in a publick pool.. I just got warm, like this... You know, I think I really want to try this.It s so weird IIcan't explain it but I really want to try porn with you, or sex or whatever" Lana looked at her in shock "Me too actually... But this also worries me a bit... Shouldn t we ask.. Lori? Or Lincoln to get a boys perspective? Or... I don t know" In pur uncontroll Lola leaned and kissed Lana on the cheek. "W-What was that for?" Lan giggled a bit. "It s how the video started. It s also my no answer. Let s do this. You are right, if it wont be good we will just stop.. And I want this itchy crotch to stop." The girls looked at eachother and smiled, before they headed to their room, they asked Lincoln for his phone. Lincoln veing in a good mood, having schyzophrenia, talking to the wall narrating his life, agreed and gave them his phone. The girls googled instruction for sex. Soon they realized that they re sex is Lesbian. And they found many position. Just watching it made the itchyness come back. They also learned that sex is usuall with love. That was weird for them, as they thaugt that s weird between sisters. Worried, they googled that too. Both of them justwanted to start, but every new info made them wonder. They found out about incest, and the people talking about it. Then they just stopped. They opened the window with the positions and stripped. Both of them seen each other naked all the times, but it wasn t the same. They both stared at each others tiny breasts and vaginas. As they came closer to each other, both were about to vomit, but that didn t stop them to hug, and kiss. From the videos they learned everything. Like instead of just using lips, they used tongues. And imedietly, it was apsolutly amazing. "Ew, you test like mint breath" Lana said. "And you taste like trash gum" they both laughed as they let go of each other, looked at the phone and saw 'licking' "Isn t that where you pee from? Jeez, ok... I guess" Lola said as Lana said down and Lola crawled on all fours next to her vagina looked at Lana and said "S-Should I?" Lana looked away and back at Lola smiling "If you are ok with it" lola smiled and looked back at Lanas vagina. As she moves her head closer, she open her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She slowly came closer and closer, as she touched, she pulled away, and then came slowly again. As she touched again, she stayed, and started moving her tongue around. It just tasted like licking your arm, just a bit salty, but at the same time something was different. As she continued to do so Lana started moaning. Lola stopped, and paniced "I am sorry, are you ok Lans, are you hurt, sorry?!" Lana looked shocked "I am fine! It wasnt like 'Ahhhh it hurst' it was because this feels... really nice. It s so warm! You didn t anything!" Lola realized and they both laughed. Lola crawled back to Lana and continued. This time going straight to the point. Trying all directions with her tongue. Going up down, left right, cirlce, and also deeper. And deeper in the tiny hole in the middle. They switched and Lana started licking Lola's vagina. It was ultimatly the same but Lana went a bit harder. Trying to stick her tongue really deep into her sister, Lola didn t interrupt, as she just enjoyed it so much. Lana then moved on to fingering. She putted her finger into her sister and started touching and exploring her vagina. Petting and putting it in over and over, eventually, Lola peed a little, so they switched. After that they both masturbated to porn. Looking at grown up guys having sex, thinking how must that feel. At that moment they looked at each other, moanimg and gigglyning, they held each others arms as they were getting close to climax. They came at the same time, and the complete pleasure of the climax putted them down. They were just laughing and still holding hands. "We didn t try the 'scysorring' yet" Lola said. "Oh I am out sis, It s not like this is our only time, we can continue later this evening." Lana said and looked at the celing "I love you" Lola said really quietly "Hmm?" Lana looked at Lola. "I love you Lana." Lana giggled, I love you too Lola. "No... I love-love you" Lola said as the girls turned their heads at eachother. "I..." Lana said, as Lola got a bit shaky. "I love-love you too, Lola." They both got so happy, had the biggest smile possible, and they just hugged, and had a quick nap on the floor. End chapter 1. 


End file.
